


The Death Of Me

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (im not tho...), F/M, im sorry for yandere guzma, maybe a little dub con but not really, ya get stabbed, you could say knife/blood play but maybe not as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Guzma is a jealous boyfriend and is absolutely willing to make sure no one else can have you, but still wants to enjoy you a bit.





	The Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say i'm sorry for this creation and pls don't look too much into story or w/e i'm just going to skim that because I just want to skip right to the real action. I debated on making this some sort of nightmare in young god, but I ultimately decided it didn't match the general vibe of the story. anyway i'm sorry this is my fetish. please validate me in the comments.

When you started a relationship with the boss of Team Skull, you always knew it would be a little dangerous. You knew it could affect your reputation, that you might see some things you wish you hadn't, a multitude of negatives would come streaming into your life. You had to learn the best way to deal with the people around you, even protecting Lillie while trying to keep her mothers plans a secret from her; you felt guilty.

Things you hadn't considered as much, were the dangers that came with the person himself. 

It wasn't a secret that Guzma was scary to others. He was tall and imposing, the way he moved or even looked at people made them afraid, and he definitely had anger issues. His appearance notwithstanding, his mental state was something that scared you and pulled you closer to him. You knew about his rough past, his penchant for feeling abandoned, and you had no issue validating your feelings for him whenever he was worried you would disappear too. 

It was little things at first. Sometimes you were expected to stay in Po Town more than you'd like, you had to watch the way you talked to people, text updates with where you were, you avoided hugs or other physical contact. Some would call it controlling, but you didn't mind too much. Your last relationship was neglectful, and you enjoyed the constant attention and concern. 

But soon things changed. Lusamine had decided she no longer had a use for Team Skull. Guzma felt betrayed, you could tell. Some days he seemed a bit better, other times it really sunk in for him that Lusamine had all but told him explicitly that she had no need for him anymore, and he seemed even more desperate to know you wouldn't do the same. 

Today was one of those days. If you'd known, you would have stayed in. You wouldn't have gone out to spend time with your friends, including the conventionally attractive new trainer that moved to town. At Kukui's behest, you showed him around a bit, doing your best to keep your distance from him. He could tell you were, and seemed a bit self conscious, but you couldn't tell him your boyfriend was a gang leader who would potentially kill him if he interpreted any chemistry there. So you did your best to not let him get too close. 

But that plan was thwarted when he left you for the evening, briefly hugging you and kissing your cheek, customary to his homeland of Kalos. In that moment though, you knew something bad would happen. 

When you returned to Po Town for the evening, you expected to have to spend time reassuring your dejected boyfriend it meant nothing. But when you couldn't find him, you grew more and more worried. You waited in his room for a bit before deciding to go looking for him, asking various grunts until one said he had been looking for something in the shed outside to repair a hole that sprung up in the roof up top, not that he would fix it himself most likely. You debated on whether or not you should leave him alone, but ultimately decided it would be for the best to seek him out. You thanked the grunt for the info and made your way outside. Normally there would be colorful haired grunts all over the place, but given it was their usual dinner time, the court yard of Po Town was empty.

You nervously eyed the shed, debating with yourself again, before deciding it was the right thing to do and pushed the doors open. You found... nothing. It was empty. You stepped inside and looked around, it was a lot bigger inside than it looked, maybe more akin to the size of a barn now that you were really inside it. You stood in the center and looked around, confused. Perhaps you just missed him? You decided you would go back when you turned and found your exit obstructed. 

“Ah, Guzma, there you are...” You said with relief, as he stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a uncharacteristically calm expression. The gray outside was the only light source, and with his back turned to it his features were only somewhat discernible. He cocked his head back slightly.

“That's right, it's ya boy.” His voice was calm, but alluded there was more he had to say. He didn't move. His expression remained unchanged. Maybe he didn't know anything? You took a step forward and noticed him shift a moment, and you waited. After no activity you decided to walk towards him, and this time you didn't even see him move but suddenly he was against you and you expected warm arms around you but instead felt a sharp, white hot pain in your abdomen. You gasped for air, your breath knocked out of you from the sudden pain. Your hand reached to tenderly touch the source of your agony and felt the cool metal of a knife, hilted near completely into your body. With a quick motion of his wrist, Guzma pulled the knife out from you and you stumbled backwards, falling to the ground to clutch desperately at your open wound.

“W..why...” You coughed out, only able to stutter through the sheer pain. His expression softened a bit, almost looking sad.

“Did ya think I really wouldn't know?” One hand on his hip, the older held the knife up, his wrist moving and the metal waved back and forth, flecks of your blood splashing into his sunglasses. He took a step towards you and you tried to back away but could only prop yourself up on one forearm, your other hand desperately holding your bleeding side. “Here I thought what we had was workin', sure I ain't the best person to have your arm on in public, but I though we was really doin' well.” 

“What are you talking about?” You asked him through pained gasps. He frowned, but his tone stayed even.

“I ain't stupid, don't think I don't know.” Even though he wasn't yelling, the fact that he was holding the weapon he had just used to injure you scared you, especially his implications. “I got people who see things, tell me things.” He tapped the dull end of the knife on his shoulder. “Your little affair wasn't gonna escape me that easily.” Why would he go so far, just for this.

“I...it's not like that, I wasn't-” 

“Don't lie to me.” For the first time, his voice sounded stern, convinced. His eyebrows furrowed. “Don't think I'm that stupid, you're just like all the others, ain't ya?” You gave him a confused but concerned glance, you could feel sweat beading on you from enduring the pain. “Ya see, it's inevitable then, everyone's gonna use ya then lose ya, it's just how it goes. Don't mean I gotta be complacent with it.” 

“You don't have to do this... It doesn't-” You coughed, a dribble of blood ran down your chin. Tears stung your eyes as you began to cry from the pain. “It doesn't have to be like this... Guzma...” He gives you a soft smirk.

“Sorry babe, but I think it does.” His conviction was strong, he truly believed in what he was doing. “But hey...” He started, bending over so he could get almost eye level. One hand support himself on his knee, the other put the flat of the serrated blade under your chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes, empty. “We can part ways on a good note, have a little fun. I still love ya, ya know?” Your expression was clearly showing your confusion, even through the pain. He tossed the knife aside placing his hand under your chin instead; his skin was cold, clammy, like he was sick or nervous. Yours was becoming that way too. He held you chin delicately as he leaned in to kiss you, your mind was almost unsure how to register the soft feeling. You were a dizzy when he pulled away, and didn't even realize he had dropped to his knees between yours; you were focused on the blood smeared on his face, from kissing you. “We can still make it count one more time, yea?” 

He leaned in again but this time to kiss your neck; it was warm and affectionate and juxtaposed with your fear and pain, made your head spin. He leaned forward while he did so, forcing your legs to part around him, as his hands slowly caressed your sides. He was delicate around the wound he created, almost in admiration. You watched helplessly as your bright red blood began to stain his pale and slender fingers. One of his hands toyed with the hem of your shirt until you felt it lifted up, your sports bra pulled up with it. The cool air on your exposed breasts made you shiver and he seemed to enjoy the way you responded, as his thumb traced over your hardening nipple. You grunted as his hands groped at the swells of your breasts and gasped when he sunk down to kiss one, the heat he left on your body fighting against the cold air only stimulating your skin more. The cold metal of the Team Skull pendant around his neck laid on your body, and you tried to movie it but it slipped out of your weak fingers, slicked with blood. Guzma seemed to realize it was bothering you because he sat back and pulled it off from around his neck, tossing it aside for the moment, his sunglasses followed suit. He returned to your body, one hand fondling at your breast while he lapped at the other, you could feel the hard metal of his tongue piercing roll over your nipple and groaned; it was a feeling you had liked when you fucked before, but that was a much different scenario. 

You could feel his body pressed against yours, the blood from your shirt soaking through onto his as well, but he didn't seem to mind. He was preoccupied with affectionately loving your breasts and grinding his clothed erection against your heat, and you didn't understand why in this situation, you could feel yourself getting wet. He moved to bite at your collarbone while his hand dipped from your breast to raise the hem of your skirt and feel at your growing wetness, between your body and his. You felt him pull away from your collar to admire your panties, noticeably wet. “Hmm,” He hummed at you. “Are you really getting turned on by this?” His index and ring fingers pulled your lips apart through the damp fabric, while his middle slowing rubbed at your entrance, occasionally letting his thumb lower to tease at your clit. You moaned lowly at the sensation, and it reminded you while you were quiet, as you felt a sharp pain explode from your side and creep into your lungs. 

Not long after did he pull your panties down, sliding them off your legs and discarding them. You watched as he adjusted enough to pull his pants' waistband down free his cock, twitching as the cool air touched his skin. “Guzma... please..” you tried to whine at him. He looked down at you, bleeding out on the ground all the while presenting your wet entrance at him, and he seemed to consider whether or not you were asking him to stop, or keep going. He lazily stroked himself while looking at you, and you occasionally heard his nails click against the metal barbels on the underside of his length.

“Please what? Do ya want me to leave?” His eyebrows knit a look of concern but the smirk on his face told you it was anything but empathetic. You wanted to protest and make him leave, to scream for help, but you couldn't bring yourself to, so instead you screwed your eyes shut and looked away in submission. He chuckled lowly. “That's what I thought.” You felt the hot tip of his cock slide along the length of your lips, gathering wetness, occasionally letting the slit tease at your clit. The precum mixing in and lubricating him, he slowly dragged himself against you until he decided he was sufficiently slicked, and prodded at your opening with the head. You opened your eyes and looked up at him pleadingly. He accepted that as a response, and began to push inside you, agonizingly slow. He hooked your legs over his hips and pulled you closer to him, the arm that previously supported you gave way and you lay flat on your back now, helpless. In only a few more moments, he was fully seated inside you, and the flesh to flesh contact of his sharp hip bones against your ass made you shiver. He slowly pulled out, almost all the way, then pushed back in. You found that when the head of his cock pressed against your cervix, your wound ached a bit. Any added pressure in your body made you feel like blood was leaving you quicker and quicker. 

His pace started out slow and easy, lovingly thrusting into you as he had done many times before. Your relationship was nuanced, and sometimes you made love and others you simply fucked. This time, you weren't sure what it was. The feeling of his piercings inside you was never something you would get bored of, and he knew to roll his hips against yours in a way that pressed them into every part of you he could. Guzma's grip on your hips tightened a bit and you could feel him start to move your body along with him, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. You couldn't tell if the blood loss was making you hazy, but soon you were dizzy enough that all you could feel were the congruent sensations of dying and fucking, and you weren't sure which to follow. His hands dropped from your hips onto the ground on either side to steady himself as he began to pound into you much harder than before, his body grazing against your swollen clit with every move. He seemed to double over, his face burying in your shoulder as he continued his relentless ministrations. You could hear his breathing become uneven and the soft noises he would make, his hand brushed against your side and you moaned in pain as it sparked in your side. This seemed to drive him on more, because his thrusting became more frantic, eager to release. Your haze overtook you and soon all you could feel was the feeling of his length tugging at your muscles and his head pressing against your cervix, the hand that had brushed against your would moved to lightly stroke small circles around your clit, and you were in trepidation that you would actually orgasm from being fucked as you're dying, but even that couldn't stop it as the sudden feeling of euphoria washed over your body and you clenched around him, crying out his name as you did so.

He knew enough to stop feeling at your clit when you were oversensitive, but continued his own thrusting, eager. You could hear him mutter something about being close, and eventually in a few more spastic thrusts, felt the wet heat of his release splash inside you. You gasped lightly- even though you had had sex before, he was always careful to never finish inside you. You didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, seeing as you were likely going to die, but you had to admit the sensation of his cum heating you from the inside and the feeling of his cock twitching inside you as he came, you would have asked to do that more often.

You were so dazed you didn't even realize he had pulled out and reached for the knife on the ground. When you refocused your watering eyes, he was straddling your waist, and you could see his cock still hard, twitching as if he could go for more. But he didn't seem to plan on it, as you looked into his eyes, glassy with lust and a bit mentally unhinged, he grasped the knife with both hands, raising his arms above his head slightly, and you were powerless to fight back. 

“Thanks for that... you know, I really did love you.” And you were thankful in that moment that you blacked out before his arms dropped the blade into your body, sealing your demise.


End file.
